


J is for Javik

by FrankiValerie



Series: A-Z of Jack [9]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Drinking, Fluff, Light-Hearted, Mass Effect 3: Citadel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 12:45:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7361998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankiValerie/pseuds/FrankiValerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is definitely over the 250 word mark... but I just didnt wanna cut it down okay! </p><p>It was a spur of the moment idea, and very fluffy and light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	J is for Javik

Inspired by Citadel DLC from ME3.  
Javik: “Tattooed human, let me touch you.”  
Jack: “Hey, collector-looking asshole. Why don’t you touch yourself?”

\----

 

Jack was still dancing on the table when the first of her old crew mates had begun to pass out or disappear into a spare room. She climbed off the table once Garrus said his goodnight and spotted Williams and Shepard still next to the bar still drinking. Williams was shamelessly flirting, stroking her fingers over the Commander’s shoulder. She guessed they'd be the next ones to disappear into a private room. As much as she wanted another drink, she didn't wanna be anywhere near that shit.   
  
Jack had a buzz, maybe she was bordering on drunk, but she was still standing strong (and feeling pretty disappointed at the so called “Pure” Krogan she’d seen sitting asleep in the shower upstairs). So she looked for more of that fancy shmancy brandy Shepard had brought out for a toast before they turned up the music. She swore she saw him put it away in the kitchen, but so far she couldn’t find it.   
  
“Where the fuck, Shepard…” she murmured to herself, sticking her head into the cupboard to get a better look.   
  
“Tattooed human!” a commanding voice called behind her, making her jump and smack her head off a shelf, “Wh-fuck-what?!”   
  
She pulled her head out and spun around. The prothean was standing perhaps a little too close for her liking. She frowned at him, stood up, and took a few steps away for comfort – he closed the gap, “You are stealing from the Commander!” he accused, though she noticed he slurred a little and was less than steady.   
  
“I’m not stealing; I’m looking for more booze. It’s a fuckin’ party.” She retorted hotly.   
  
He reached out to touch her shoulder and she instinctively pushed him away, trying to avoid his sensory abilities, “You have a history of stealing,” he said, “and murder, arson… vandalism.” His volume lowered as he went on, “many crimes.”   
  
Jack eyed him and took another step back, backing into the breakfast counter, then moved around it, to put some space between them – he’d been talking about his ability to ‘sense’ people earlier and she didn’t want him knowing anything about her. The whole idea freaked her the fuck out. Had that small moment of contact been enough?   
  
“Your aura is complex, human.” He continued, “… it holds strength.” He was now so quiet she could hardly hear him. His four yellow eyes, some half closed, watched her closely.   
  
There was a few more seconds of silence while the two stared at each other, unsure of what might happen next.   
  
Javik then broke the eye contact and placed the expensive bottle of brandy she'd been looking for on the counter in front of her, then from his other hand he put down 2 shot glasses and sat down, “You will make… a worthy opponent.”


End file.
